Trauma
by EysiraLaenya
Summary: Los príncipes del Bosque Negro son capturados por un grupo de mercenarios. Los hermanos no revelarán el secreto que han jurado proteger... sin importar cuán inhumana sea su tortura
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Las risas de un niño pequeño resonaban por el bonito jardín de Rivendel.

"¡Cógeme, Legolas! ¡Cógeme!"

El príncipe más joven de Mirkwood lo miró.

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que no podré atraparte? ¿Crees que eres demasiado rápido para mí? ¡No tienes oportunidad, humano!"

El niño de diez años volvió a reírse cuando el elfo se estrelló contra él. Los dos se cayeron al suelo y Legolas se giró para caer sobre su espalda y protegerlo del golpe. Riéndose histéricamente, el niño intentó soltarse.

"¡No! ¡Deja de hacerme cosquillas! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Eres malo, Legolas!"

Keldarion miraba feliz a su hermano, que rodaba por la hierba con el joven humano. Se alegraba al ver a Legolas reírse otra vez. Tras la muerte de Tigre hacía unos meses, su hermano pequeño no había vuelto a sonreír, pues se había quedado devastado al perder a su mascota y mejor amigo.

Tigre había muerto de causas naturales a la edad de setenta y cinco años, lo cual era asombroso para un animal como él. Legolas se había despertado una mañana para encontrarse a Tigre inmóvil a su lado. Había muerto mientras dormía.

Keldarion y su padre habían estado muy preocupados por su depresión. Muchas veces lo encontraban en la copa del árbol más alto, o pasaba todo el día en el cementerio real, o practicando tiro con arco en los campos de entrenamiento sin parar. También hubo una vez en la que desapareció casi una semana y creyeron que había vuelto a meterse en problemas.

Así que Thranduil le sugirió a Keldarion que se llevara a su hermano a pasar el verano en Rivendel. Los tres hijos de Elrond y los príncipes de Mirkwood siempre habían sido buenos amigos, por lo que el rey pensó que Elladan, Elrohir y Arwen podrían animar a Legolas.

Y resultó ser una genial idea. Los elfos se las arreglaron para hacer sonreír al príncipe con sus bromas y tonterías, y tras unas pocas semanas con ellos, Legolas volvió casi a su estado normal, para alivio de Keldarion.

Pero fue el niño el que hizo reír de verdad a su hermano. El malestar del príncipe desapareció cuando Elrond le presentó a su hijo adoptivo humano, Estel, y cuyo verdadero nombre era Aragorn hijo de Arathorn y heredero de Isildur. Su madre había ido a Rivendel con su bebé en busca de protección hacía varios años, pero murió al poco tiempo con el corazón roto por la muerte de su esposo. La identidad del niño era un secreto, pues Elrond temía que las fuerzas oscuras intentaran eliminarlo si se enteraban.

Desde que se conocieron, Legolas y Aragorn se cayeron bien mutuamente. Al príncipe le gustaba la alegría y la hiperactividad del niño, siempre curioso y juguetón. Aragorn, por otra parte, se sintió atraído por la sensación de lejanía del príncipe y sus extrañas características físicas, las cuales no estaba acostumbrado a ver. Al principio estaba un poco intimidado por su semblante triste, pero creó un plan ingenioso para animarlo. Tiró a Elladan al estanque y luego se montó sobre la espalda de Elrohir mientras éste intentaba sacar a su hermano. Después se bajó de su espalda de forma que también se cayera al estanque y corrió hacia Arwen para levantarle la falda, haciendo que se le vieran las piernas casi hasta el muslo, para deleite de Keldarion. Ella le gritó y lo persiguió hasta que el niño se chocó con Elrond y trepó por su cuerpo como si fuera un árbol.

Una vez allí les sacó la lengua a sus tres hermanos, que se le acercaban amenazadoramente, pero todos se detuvieron en seco cuando oyeron que Legolas se echaba a reír. Cuando lo vio en el suelo muerto de risa, Aragorn lo celebró en silencio. ¡Su plan había funcionado! ¡El príncipe por fin se había reído!

Y en ese momento comenzó la amistad entre el mortal y el inmortal.

"Son adorables, ¿verdad?" –escuchó Keldarion decir a Arwen cuando ella se le acercó.

Él le cogió la mano, sonriendo.

"Sí que lo son. Estel es un genio."

"¿Genio? ¡Es más un pequeño demonio! No puedo creer que me levantara la falda de esa forma."

"Pero fue una visión maravillosa" –Keldarion la miró a los ojos, admirando su belleza.

Ella se sonrojó.

"Y será mejor que lo hayas memorizado, su alteza, ¡porque no vas a verlo otra vez!"

Keldarion se rio y acercó sus labios a los de Arwen.

"¿Quieres apostar?"

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando Legolas los interrumpió.

"¡Vamos, dejad de besuquearos! ¡Voy a ponerme enfermo!"

"¡No solo enfermos! ¡Vamos a morirnos! ¡Arghh!" –Aragorn se agarró el cuello bromeando, puso los ojos en blanco y se tiró al suelo como si se hubiera desmayado. Los elfos estallaron en carcajadas.

"¡Tú pequeño demonio…!" –Arwen lo sujetó con fuerza y empezó a hacerle cosquillas mientras el niño gritaba y suplicaba perdón, sin dejar de reírse.

xxxxxxxxx

"¿Cuándo volveré a verte?" –preguntó Aragorn, mirando a Legolas con los enormes ojos llorosos.

Legolas se arrodilló delante de él y lo miró fijamente.

"¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Ya me echas de menos?"

"Oh, Legolas, me gustaría que te quedaras. ¡Eres mucho más divertido que esos monstruos con cerebros de guisante!" –dijo el niño, señalando a los gemelos.

"¿Cerebro de guisante?" –exclamó Elladan.

"¿Monstruos?" –dijo Elrohir.

Aragorn se escapó de ellos cuando intentaron agarrarlo, y tras sonreír por las ocurrencias del niño, Legolas se enderezó y se dirigió a Elrond otra vez.

"Gracias por tu hospitalidad durante todo el verano, mi señor. Has sido muy amable con nosotros."

Elrond sonrió.

"Tú y tu hermano sois como mis propios hijos, Legolas. Siempre seréis bienvenidos."

Luego se volvió hacia Keldarion y lo miró fijamente. _Ha vuelto a la normalidad_ , parecía decir a través de su mirada. El príncipe asintió.

"Espero que volváis a casa sanos y salvos –añadió Elrond-. Tened mucho cuidado. Han desaparecido algunos elfos de Lothlorien y Narlwen. Permaneced alerta. Y no olvidéis darle recuerdos a vuestro padre."

Al final los dos hermanos salieron con sus escoltas. La familia de Elrond se despidió de ellos hasta que desaparecieron tras una curva y entonces los gemelos se giraron a la vez hacia su hermano pequeño.

"Bueno, ¿dónde estábamos?" –Elladan se acercó a Aragorn.

Elrohir puso una sonrisa malvada.

"Creo que nos quedamos por…"

Temblando, Aragorn se echó a correr y se escondió detrás de la túnica de Elrond. Tras coger al niño en brazos, Elrond volvió a mirar hacia el último lugar en el que vieron a los elfos de Mirkwood. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Algo iba a ocurrir, pero no imaginaba de qué se trataba.

 **¡Bien, empezamos una nueva historia y ya tenemos drama! Más de una va a cogerse un trauma con esta, lo aviso. Es la más fuerte de todas las historias :( pero es importante por la relación de Aragorn y Legolas (por fin lo tenemos en escena). Y el pobre Tigre se murió, aunque al menos viejito y feliz :) ¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Ya era por la tarde del día siguiente cuando la pequeña tropa alcanzó las fronteras del Bosque Negro.

"¿Sabes, Kel? Creo que ya es hora de que le pidas a Arwen que sea tu esposa" –dijo Legolas, divertido.

Keldarion se quedó congelado.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?"

Legolas puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Oh, vamos! Como si no nos diéramos cuenta de lo que pasa. Hay algo entre vosotros dos. ¡Admítelo!"

"Solo somos amigos."

"¿Solo amigos? ¿Los amigos se besuquean todo el rato?"

Keldarion lo taladró con la mirada.

"Nos lo estamos tomando con calma para ver si somos el uno para el otro."

Legolas se echó a reír.

"¡Kel, ya has tenido casi un milenio para averiguarlo!"

"¿Y qué pasa con esa bonita dama de Rivendel que no podías dejar de mirar? ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Narisa?"

¡E increíblemente, Legolas se sonrojó!

"Narasene. Y no estamos hablando de mí, sino de ti."

Legolas de repente se puso rígido y Keldarion detuvo su caballo. Los dos hermanos se miraron.

 _No estamos solos. Hay algo raro._

Tras hacerle señas a su escolta, los príncipes forzaron su visión y sus oídos, buscando pistas de la extraña presencia que habían sentido.

"Viene de delante, a unas veinte yardas o más" –susurró Legolas. Keldarion asintió.

"Es difícil de decir cuántos son. Deberíamos evitar el enfrentamiento si podemos. Mejor demos un rodeo" –sugirió Keldarion.

Entonces cambiaron de dirección y salieron de la ruta normal. La tropa rodeó el bosque y se metieron en una cañada, en máxima alerta. Esa ruta casi no se utilizaba por la espesa maleza que les dificultaba el camino a los caballos, pero aun así permanecían cautos.

Legolas empezó a sentirse inquieto y no podía deshacerse de los escalofríos que le sacudían el cuerpo. Keldarion parecía estar igual, pues apretaba el mango de su espada. Legolas colocó una flecha en el arco, preparándose para dispararles a posibles atacantes.

Estaban tan concentrados en la extraña presencia que sentían, que no se percataron de la cuerda que iba de un lado al otro del camino, oculta entre los arbustos. Cuando el caballo de Keldarion tropezó con ella, una red enorme cayó sobre los elfos.

"¡Es una trampa!" –gritó Legolas, intentando liberarse.

Los caballos entraron en pánico, y gracias al terror que sentían, tropezaron y cayeron al suelo, arrastrando a sus jinetes con ellos. Keldarion se quedó atrapado debajo de su caballo, casi sin poder moverse ni defenderse. Los otros elfos usaron sus espadas para liberarse y Legolas esquivó el casco de su caballo, que estuvo a punto de golpearle la cabeza. Con mucha dificultad, el príncipe se arrastró por debajo de la red hacia su hermano, sin el arco que se le había caído en medio del caos.

"¡Kel!"

Keldarion gruñía de esfuerzo mientras intentaba alejar a su caballo.

"¡No puedo salir!"

Legolas llegó a su lado y levantó ligeramente la parte superior del cuerpo del caballo. Keldarion aprovechó la pequeña abertura y se liberó. Y entonces se produjo el ataque.

Era un grupo de mercenarios de unos treinta hombres. Salieron desde detrás de unas rocas en la pared de la cañada y bajaron hacia ellos en medio de gritos de guerra. Tras desenvainar sus espadas, los hombres golpearon a los elfos que se las habían arreglado para escapar de la red. Los elfos no fueron lo bastante rápidos preparando sus arcos y, desarmados, fueron asesinados al instante.

Todavía retorciéndose bajo la red, los dos hermanos miraron con aprensión a los hombres que los rodeaban. Se notaba la maldad en sus rostros y a Legolas y Keldarion no les gustó la situación.

"Quiero a estos dos vivos –dijo uno de ellos-. ¡Atadlos! ¡Y matad a sus caballos!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Legolas."

La voz parecía venir de un lugar muy lejano. Empezó a despertarse, e inmediatamente jadeó de dolor. Se sujetó la cabeza, gimiendo.

"¿Legolas?" –la voz conocida volvió a oírse.

Parpadeó, confuso.

"¿Kel?"

Keldarion suspiró de alivio. Estaba empezando a preocuparse al ver que Legolas no le respondía. Su hermano llevaba inconsciente mucho tiempo, y al verlo despertarse, lo ayudó a sentarse.

"¿Qué pasó?" –preguntó Legolas, tocándose el bulto en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Luego miró disgustado la pequeña celda en la que estaban. Estaba hecha de una madera muy dura, con una sola ventana con barrotes cerca del techo. Keldarion examinó la herida de su hermano y vio que no era muy grave.

"Te dejaron inconsciente cuando luchaste contra los que te ataban. No fue buena idea, hermano."

Legolas hizo una mueca.

"¿Y es buena idea dejar que nos hagan prisioneros?"

Keldarion se molestó.

"¡Claro que no! Qué mal humor tienes al despertarte."

"¿De verdad vamos a discutir en esta situación?"

El elfo mayor suspiró.

"¿Eso te haría sentir mejor?"

Legolas relajó los hombros.

"Solo me haría sentir peor. Siento haber dicho eso. Es que ser un prisionero no me sienta bien."

Keldarion se rio.

"Lo mismo me pasa a mí."

Entonces se miró las heridas de las muñecas. Los hombres los habían desatado cuando los lanzaron dentro de la prisión, pero antes de eso los condujeron a ambos a través del bosque hasta una casa a los pies de las Montañas Nubladas. A Keldarion se le había hecho largo el viaje, con las manos atadas a la espalda y el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermano delante de él. El caballo era de sus captores, y éste no era tan cuidadoso como los caballos élficos. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de caerse, pero milagrosamente, Legolas no se deslizó por el costado del animal.

"¿Sabes dónde estamos?" –preguntó Legolas.

"Cerca de la montaña, no muy lejos del territorio de los enanos."

"¿Qué crees que quieren de nosotros?"

Justo en ese momento, alguien destrancó la puerta de la celda y la abrió. Entonces entraron varios hombres, con dagas y espadas y movimientos bruscos. Uno de ellos, obviamente el líder, se adelantó.

"Si estoy en lo correcto, sois los dos mocosos reales de Mirkwood. El príncipe Keldarion y el príncipe Legolas, supongo."

Legolas gruñó y se puso en pie de un salto, pero Keldarion lo retuvo.

"¿Qué quieres, humano? ¿Quién eres?" –preguntó Keldarion con calma, a la vez que le advertía a Legolas que mantuviera la calma con la mirada. Legolas también lo miró.

El hombre bufó.

"Claro, vosotros los elfos siempre tan amables. Hasta le pides a tu captor que se presente."

"¡Solo responde, maldita sea!" –exclamó Legolas, enfadado. Keldarion lo sujetó mejor por el hombro.

Mirando apreciativamente a Legolas, el hombre dijo:

"Qué hermosa criatura eres, incluso siendo hombre. Pero tienes un fiero temperamento. Puedo ver que eres muy apasionado."

Legolas se sintió inquieto al ver la forma en la que lo miraba. Entonces el hombre continuó.

"Me llamo Jongos y soy el líder de este grupo. Y sí, hay algo que quiero de vosotros. Información."

Los hermanos se miraron, inquietos.

"¿Qué información?" –preguntó Keldarion, a sabiendas de que no iba a gustarle la respuesta.

Jongos sonrió maliciosamente.

"Queremos saber dónde está el niño."

"¿Qué niño?" –Legolas apretó los puños, sabiendo de sobra a qué persona estaban buscando.

"El único heredero de Isildur, Aragorn hijo de Arathorn. ¡Sé que los elfos lo están ocultando!"


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Los hermanos se quedaron en silencio, sin atreverse a mostrar sus emociones para no revelar el secreto.

"No sabemos de qué hablas" –dijo Keldarion.

Jongos sonrió.

"¿Seguro? No me sorprende. Es la misma respuesta que me dieron los otros elfos a los que capturamos."

Legolas abrió los ojos como platos.

"¡Tú estabas detrás de todas esas desapariciones!"

El hombre se rio.

"Veo que nuestra reputación nos precede –dejó de reírse de repente y los ojos le brillaron de rabia-. ¡Y aun así no tenemos lo que buscamos! ¡Decidnos dónde está el niño!"

"¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? ¿Qué quieres de él?"

Jongos se lo pensó por un momento antes de decir:

"No queremos nada de él. Pero nos pagarán muy bien por llevárselo a Maifron."

"¡Maifron!" –exclamaron los hermanos.

"Ese mago malvado, ¡el fiel sirviente de Sauron! ¿Por qué quiere al chico?" –preguntó Keldarion, poniéndose delante de su hermano cuando los hombres se les acercaron.

"Oh, no te hagas el tonto. Sabes por qué. El chico será el rey de Gondor cuando crezca, rey de reyes. Maifron también ha tenido premoniciones de que será un problema durante el renacimiento de Sauron. Es un riesgo que debe ser eliminado. ¡Y vosotros me diréis dónde está!"

"¡Nunca!" –le gritó Legolas.

"Ya veremos. ¡Coged al de pelo oscuro!" –ordenó Jongos.

Los hombres agarraron a Keldarion y lo arrastraron hacia la puerta. El príncipe luchó un poco, pero sabía que no tenía posibilidades de escapar, y menos si eso implicaba dejar a su hermano atrás. Miró a Legolas, que se retorcía para liberarse de los hombres que lo retenían. _Mantén la calma. Estaré bien_ , parecía decirle con la mirada.

"No…" –Legolas cayó al suelo, asustado.

Sabía lo que los hombres le harían a su hermano. Lo torturarían para sacarle la información a la fuerza. Jongos miró al príncipe más joven.

"Reza para que tu hermano nos diga lo que queremos saber, o tú serás el siguiente."

Luego salió y cerró la puerta, dejando a Legolas a solas con la preocupación que sentía por su hermano.

xxxxxxxxx

Thranduil miró a los guardias del reino, horrorizado, pero sin mostrar nada más que una fachada inexpresiva, a pesar de las preocupantes noticias que le habían dado.

"¿No viste señales de mis hijos?"

El guardia sacudió la cabeza.

"Nada, mi señor. Solo los cadáveres de su escolta y los caballos. Buscamos pistas por los alrededores, pero los atacantes borraron las huellas."

El rey de Mirkwood cerró los ojos, angustiado. _Por favor, otra vez no. Esto es demasiado._ Los problemas en los que se habían metido sus hijos en los últimos años casi lo habían llevado a una muerte temprana, pero esta vez era diferente. Algo oscuro resurgía. También había recibido noticias de otros reinos élficos sobre desapariciones; Lothlorien, Tradis y Narlwen habían perdido a varios de sus oficiales de alto rango y otros nobles. Nunca volvían a encontrarlos. Y ahora estaba pasando en su propio reino. Thranduil sabía que tenía que hacer algo rápidamente o perdería también a sus hijos.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas se paseaba por la celda, ansioso. Keldarion llevaba fuera mucho tiempo. Ya casi había amanecido y el príncipe estaba loco de preocupación. _¿Qué le están haciendo? ¿No acaban todavía? ¡Por favor, traedlo de vuelta! ¡Por favor, que no esté herido! ¡Valar, esto me está matando!_

Entonces empezó a imaginarse otra vez todas las terribles situaciones en las que podría estar Keldarion. _¡Seguro que lo han flagelado o le han dado una paliza! ¡Por Elbereth, podría estar muerto!_

Entonces perdió finalmente el control y golpeó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Abrid la puerta! ¡He dicho que abráis la maldita puerta!" –siguió dándole puñetazos y patadas como un poseso, haciendo todo el ruido que podía.

Cuando la puerta se abrió unos minutos después, estuvo a punto de caer hacia adelante, pero se detuvo en seco al ver el cuerpo golpeado de su hermano, cargado por los hombres.

"¡Kel!"

Legolas lo cogió en brazos cuando lo lanzaron a la celda y miró, horrorizado, su espalda destrozada. Había tenido razón. Lo flagelaron terriblemente.

"¡Tú serás el siguiente!" –le dijo uno de los hombres, mientras otro tiraba hacia ellos la túnica de Keldarion y cerraban la puerta.

Pero el elfo no los escuchó. Su atención estaba completamente enfocada en el estado de su hermano. Se sentó en una esquina y apoyó gentilmente la cabeza de Keldarion en su regazo, teniendo cuidado de que la espalda no le rozara con el suelo.

"¿Kel?"

Aún inconsciente, su hermano no le respondió. Entonces Legolas vio las marcas de quemaduras en sus muñecas y brazos. También tenía muchos cortes en la cara. Lágrimas de rabia le llenaron los ojos.

"¡Pagarán por esto!" –dijo con los dientes apretados mientras sacaba una cadena plateada de su túnica.

Unida a la cadena estaba una pequeña piedra brillante. Era la piedra manyan, su legado; la piedra sanadora que antes estaba en su cuello. Le había dado el poder de sanar a la gente con solo tocarlos, pero gracias a un evento desastroso hacía unos cincuenta años, ahora estaba fuera de él. En la actualidad, la piedra solo funcionaba con agua, algo que no tenían en la prisión.

Legolas miró hacia la puerta, llorando. Estaba seguro de que no le darían el agua si la pedía. Entonces miró con tristeza a su hermano, la persona que siempre había estado ahí para él en las buenas y en las malas. La persona que lo había rescatado incontables veces.

"Estarás bien, Kel. Haré que vuelvas a estar bien."

De rodillas, Legolas dejó caer sus lágrimas sobre sus manos juntas y la piedra manyan. El pequeño charquito de lágrimas se volvió de color azul, lo cual era señal de que la magia había funcionado. Y entonces usó el líquido en las innumerables heridas de la espalda de Keldarion.

Cuando el líquido se acabó, volvió a empezar el extenuante proceso…

xxxxxxxxxxx

Keldarion abrió los ojos y se quedó confundido un momento. Lo último que recordaba era gritar de dolor, deseando morir, mientras Jongos y sus hombres usaban una barra de hierro ardiente para apuñalarle las manos. Y ahora estaba de vuelta en la celda… con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su hermano. Miró hacia arriba y vio la cara agotada de Legolas, con los ojos desenfocados por el sueño. Estaba durmiendo.

Keldarion se sentó lentamente, atónito al ver sus heridas curadas. Vio la piedra brillante en las manos de su hermano, pero al mirar alrededor no vio ninguna fuente de agua. _¿Cómo lo hizo?_

Legolas se removió y se despertó. Se le iluminó la cara enseguida con una sonrisa al ver a su hermano despierto, pero tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Y entonces Keldarion se dio cuenta de cómo lo había curado.

"¡Legolas! ¡¿Usaste tus lágrimas?!"

Su hermano menor sonrió débilmente y se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, funciona."

Keldarion lo abrazó, sin palabras.

"¡Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Debe haber sido terrible para ti!"

"Haría cualquier cosa por ti, hermano. Cualquier cosa" –dijo Legolas en voz baja.

De repente, la puerta de la celda se abrió. Jongos entró y se quedó mirando a los dos hermanos abrazados.

"Ahh… qué bonito –el líder de los hombres se rio con desprecio-. Una pena que tenga que interrumpir. Ya he descansado, así que debemos proseguir con el interrogatorio. ¡Coged al rubio!" –le ordenó a sus hombres.

Legolas se las arregló para pasarle la piedra manyan a Keldarion antes de que se lo llevaran. Su hermano mayor hervía de rabia.

"¡No le hagas nada, Jongos! ¡Él no sabe nada!"

Jongos se quedó congelado al ver que las heridas que le había causado hacía unas horas estaban curadas.

"Estás curado. Casi me olvido de que los elfos se curaban rápido… ¿pero tan rápido? –se dio la vuelta hacia Legolas, que se retorcía contra sus captores-. ¡Me parece que tendremos que hacerte más daño, entonces!"

"¡No!" –gritó Keldarion.

Se lanzó contra Jongos, pero sus hombres lo golpearon en la cabeza con una espada. El elfo cayó al suelo, sangrando.

"¡Kel!"

Legolas no dejaba de mirar a su hermano mientras se lo llevaban. Keldarion se puso de rodillas dolorosamente, mirando la cara asustada de Legolas hasta que cerraron la puerta.

"Legolas…"

Entonces miró la piedra manyan que tenía en la mano. _Legolas necesitará esto cuando vuelva._ Keldarion se guardó la piedra en el bolsillo, recogió su túnica del suelo y se la puso… luego se sentó en una esquina y se preparó para esperar y rezar…

 **Bueno, ¡que comience el caos!**

 **AegisVi:** ¡Qué mal pensada jajajaja! Me reí mucho al ver cómo lo habías interpretado. La verdad es que cuando lo escribía pensé que se podría malinterpretar y luego me dije, naaa, a nadie se le ocurrirá XDDDD pero sí

 **Bell Star:** Es la más dura de la serie, pero es muy interesante igualmente :) A mí me encanta a pesar de que sufro al leerla. Seré masoquista... jajaja

 **LilyCR:** jajajaja ya veremos cómo se encauza el tema de Aragorn y Arwen. Y sí, adromir es muy sádica XD pero si no las historias serían aburridas jiji


	4. Capítulo 4

**Y aquí está el conocido capítulo que los hará sufrir. Aviso que es muy cruel, para que luego no me maten. Nos vemos en los comentarios finales**

Capítulo 4

Elrond estaba de pie en el balcón. Miraba en dirección al Bosque Negro, inmóvil. Arwen se le acercó sin hacer ruido.

"¿Qué ocurre, padre? ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado?"

Elrond se giró hacia su hija. Sin decir nada la abrazó y cerró los ojos tristemente. Arwen apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, sin comprender el comportamiento de su padre, preocupada.

Abrazados, padre e hija observaron cómo se ponía el sol por el oeste.

xxxxxxxxxx

"¿Dónde está el niño?"

Jongos seguía gritando las mismas palabras desde que lo habían llevado a esa habitación. Arrodillado y con las manos atadas a la espalda, Legolas permanecía en silencio y observando al hombre con estoicismo. Sus ojos plateados brillaban con desafío.

Jongos sostenía el látigo, balanceándolo de aquí para allá, pero todavía no lo había usado. Estaba atento a las reacciones de Legolas al verlo. Al final, al no obtener la reacción que esperaba, lo sujetó por la barbilla y gruñó.

"¿Quieres sentir esta cosa en tu espalda, como tu hermano? ¿Quieres saber cuánto duele?"

Legolas casi se rio. _¿Doler?_ Había sido flagelado ya un par de veces en su vida, ¡así que sabía perfectamente cuánto dolía! ¡ _Este humano no romperá mi resolución sin hacer otra cosa que balancear ese látigo!_

"¡Haz lo que te parezca, pero no diré nada! ¡No eres más que un cobarde, humano!"

"¡Tú…!" –Jongos levantó el puño para golpear al elfo, pero se detuvo al ver de cerca su magnífico rostro.

Su piel era suave como la de un bebé y el brillo etéreo propio de su especie le hacía parecer aún más hermoso. Jongos se quedó sin palabras durante un rato. Nunca había visto nada tan bello, ni siquiera una mujer. Hablando de mujeres… hacía tiempo que no estaba con ninguna.

Legolas se estremeció al ver cómo el hombre lo miraba de una forma tan extraña. _¿Y ahora qué?_ Ansioso, gritó:

"¿Por qué te detienes? ¡Sigue! ¡Golpéame! ¡Pero no me harás hablar! ¡Ni siquiera desangrándome te diré nada!"

El hombre le soltó la barbilla y bajó con un dedo por su cuello, por el pecho, y cada vez más abajo. Legolas abrió los ojos como platos, comprendiendo por fin sus intenciones. Se retorció con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo sujetaban con demasiada fuerza. Le quitaron la ropa… y entonces empezó su peor pesadilla.

Lo destruyeron… una y otra vez…

Un estallido hizo eco en la habitación del rey, haciendo que Thranduil mirara el vaso roto a sus pies. _¿Cómo se ha roto?_ Se le había resbalado de las manos cuando cogió el vaso para llenarlo de agua.

Con los dedos temblorosos, recogió los pedazos y los tiró a la basura. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de repente y se apresuró a salir al balcón y mirar hacia el bosque.

 _¡Algo horrible les ha pasado! ¡Valar! ¡Por favor, que estén bien! ¡Por favor, que estén vivos!_

xxxxxxxxxx

Keldarion se quedó sin aliento de repente y se llevó la mano al pecho. Había sentido como si le apuñalaran el corazón. Todavía con una mano en el pecho, se puso en pie y abrió mucho los ojos, aterrorizado. _Legolas… Elbereth, sálvalo. Legolas… No está muerto, ¿verdad? No, por favor, dime que está vivo. Por favor…_

Se paseó de un lado para otro, pidiéndole a los Valar que mantuvieran a su hermano a salvo. Estuvo a punto de empezar a golpear la pared con desesperación.

Cuando la puerta se abrió se lanzó hacia ella ansiosamente, buscando a su hermano y esperando ver a Legolas herido y sangrando. Pero para su horror, no vio signo de él.

"¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le habéis hecho?" –demandó, lanzándoles a los hombres una mirada asesina.

"¡Ven con nosotros!" –varios entraron y lo sujetaron por los brazos, para luego llevarlo a la misma sala en la que lo habían torturado.

Cuando Keldarion vio el cuerpo tembloroso de Legolas tirado en una esquina, palideció.

"¡Legolas!"

Intentó liberarse, pero los hombres lo sujetaban con fuerza, evitando que llegara hasta él. Legolas miró a su hermano con los ojos vacíos, encogiéndose más sobre sí mismo e intentando cubrir su desnudez en vano.

"¡Malditos! ¡Os mataré a todos!" –gritó Keldarion, dando patadas a sus captores, al darse cuenta de lo que los hombres le habían hecho a su hermano menor.

Lo vio todo rojo y gracias a su furia consiguió derribar a dos de sus captores, pero otros tomaron sus lugares. Golpearon al príncipe por la espalda, haciéndole caer al suelo.

Jongos se le acercó y le tiró del pelo para hacer que le mirara a los ojos.

"¿Enfadado, su alteza? –el hombre sonrió con malicia. Señaló a Legolas y añadió-: ¡Míralo! ¿No es hermoso? ¡Pero sabe aún mejor!"

Legolas se hizo un ovillo más apretado al oír la voz de Jongos, intentando hacerse invisible en la esquina a pesar de ser imposible. Los hombres lo miraban con ganas de más. _¡Valar! ¿No han tenido suficiente? ¡Dejadme en paz!_

Keldarion gruñó e intentó liberarse otra vez, pero Jongos le tiró con más fuerza del pelo.

"Escúchame, alteza, escúchame bien. ¡O me dices dónde está el niño o volveremos a divertirnos con tu hermano! Te lo pregunto otra vez. ¿Dónde está el niño?"

Keldarion apretó los dientes y observó al humano. Tenía un gran dilema, el peor que podría tener. Si le decía dónde estaba Aragorn el futuro de la Tierra Media estaría condenado. Pero si no lo hacía, Legolas pagaría el precio. _¡Oh, Valar! ¡Ayudadnos!_

Al ver la reticencia de Keldarion, Jongos se acercó a Legolas y le tiró de la pierna.

"Parece que tu hermano necesita decidirse más rápido, bonito. Mientras tanto vamos a divertirnos… con él mirando."

Keldarion oyó gritar a alguien, pero no se dio cuenta hasta poco después que había sido él. Tuvo que apartar la mirada de la horrible escena mientras los hombres se reían y gritaban. Por su lado, Legolas no emitía ningún sonido, exceptuando algún gemido de dolor ocasional.

"No… por favor, más no… os lo ruego… tened piedad de él… por favor…" –murmuró Keldarion.

Ya no intentaba liberarse, y entonces Jongos se le acercó, colocándose la ropa. Se acuclilló a su lado y miró a los ojos angustiados de Keldarion.

"¿Dónde está el niño?"

Keldarion tragó saliva y abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Legolas lo miraba con los ojos llenos de dolor y miseria, con los pálidos labios temblorosos. Jongos hizo el amago de volver a dónde estaba, pero entonces Keldarion dijo.

"Te mostraré dónde está."

Jongos se detuvo.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Te mostraré dónde está. Lo escondimos en las montañas… con los enanos" –a Keldarion no se le ocurrió otra cosa. Eso era lo mejor que podía inventarse y rezó para que les permitiera escapar.

Jongos quería más información.

"¿Con los enanos? Pensaba que los elfos no los soportaban."

"No lo hacemos. Es por eso que el territorio de los enanos es el lugar más seguro para él. Nunca habrías pensado en esa opción, ¿verdad?"

El hombre bufó, burlándose de su comentario.

"¿Seguro? ¡Ya no lo será, maestro elfo! ¡Dinos cómo llegar!"

"Es difícil de encontrar. Tengo que mostrarte el camino."

Jongos asintió.

"Bien. Salimos en unos minutos. Coge a tu hermano."

Desde que lo soltaron, Keldarion se abalanzó sobre Legolas y lo abrazó. Legolas se aferró a él como loco, aterrorizado.

"Shh… se acabó, Legolas. Se acabó, te lo prometo –el príncipe mayor lloraba al ver el destino de su hermano. Legolas temblaba con fuerza y Keldarion miró a los hombres-. ¡Devolvedle la ropa!"

Ellos se rieron.

"¡La hemos quemado!"

El príncipe heredero apretó los puños, hirviendo de rabia.

"¡No podéis esperar que venga con nosotros en esta condición!"

"¡O lo dejamos aquí o se va con nosotros tal y como está! ¡Y no quiero más discusiones! ¡Llévalo así o déjalo!" –gritó Jongos.

Keldarion le lanzó una mirada asesina. ¡ _Te mataré, humano! ¡Lo juro!_ Entonces se quitó su túnica y la envolvió alrededor de las caderas de Legolas. Se la ató a la cintura de la mejor forma que pudo para cubrir su desnudez. Legolas no dijo nada durante todo el proceso, sintiéndose totalmente vulnerable. Miró a Keldarion a los ojos y vio en ellos sus mismos sentimientos.

Keldarion se inclinó y le besó la frente.

"Quédate conmigo, Legolas. No te rindas. Quédate conmigo."

Legolas asintió débilmente, pero Keldarion sentía que algo dentro de él había muerto…

 **Bueno, espero que hayan sobrevivido. Hasta yo sufrí al traducirlo y me alegro de habérmelo quitado de encima. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente! Lo positivo es que ya no veremos nada peor XD**


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Keldarion sujetó mejor a Legolas cuando volvió a tropezar. Se notaba el dolor y la incomodidad que llevaba soportando todo el trayecto. Sus heridas no se cerraban y la sangre le goteaba por las piernas, pero no había nada más que Keldarion pudiera hacer para disminuir su dolor, excepto abrazar su cuerpo tembloroso.

El príncipe mayor también se estremecía de frío por no llevar la camisa puesta, pero el temblor de Legolas no se debía solo al frío. Keldarion le frotó el brazo para intentar darle algo de calidez, y eso hizo que el elfo más joven se pegara más a él.

Volvieron a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas a la vez que aumentaba su preocupación por el continuo silencio de su hermano. Legolas no había dicho ni una palabra desde que habían salido de la sala de tortura, ni siquiera había hecho un sonido. Era como una muñeca vacía y sin vida. El shock no le dejaba hablar, y para horror de Keldarion, su brillo se desvanecía ante sus ojos.

Entonces vio cómo los hombres miraban a su hermano.

"¡Dejad de mirarle!" –gritó, furioso.

Jongos y sus hombres se echaron a reír.

"Es tarde para la advertencia, su alteza. ¡Ya hemos visto todo de él!" –gritó Jongos, aullando de risa.

Legolas se encogió y escondió la cara en el cuello de su hermano. Keldarion maldijo una y otra vez. _Maldición. ¡Los mataré a todos!_

"Di, elfo, ¿no estamos cerca todavía?" –preguntó Jongos, mirando el oscuro bosque que los rodeaba.

Keldarion llevaba dos horas indicándole el camino hacia las Montañas Nubladas.

"Solo falta una legua. Llegaremos pronto a la cueva de los enanos" –dijo el príncipe, con los dientes apretados de rabia. Había elegido ese camino a propósito para llevarlos hacia los enanos.

De camino tendrían la posibilidad de escapar. Keldarion recordaba que había una cascada justo delante al pasar por un recodo del camino. Ésta caía sobre la senda y tras ella había una cueva por la que tenían que pasar y en la que los hombres tendrían que desmontar por el bajo techo. Todos lo hicieron y con esa pequeña distracción, Keldarion le susurró a su hermano.

"¿Confías en mí?"

Legolas levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y asintió lentamente. Keldarion miraba la cascada a la vez que se adentraban en el túnel. Era como una preciosa cortina líquida, pero los elfos no tenían tiempo para admirar la vista.

Legolas asintió otra vez, comprendiendo el plan y esperó a la señal.

"¡Ahora!" –exclamó Keldarion antes de entrar en acción.

Tras sujetar a su hermano contra su cuerpo, saltó a través de la cascada, llevándose a Legolas con él y luego cayeron unos treinta pies… directamente al río. Estuvieron a punto de separarse por la corriente, pero Keldarion no se atrevió a soltarlo. Legolas era buen nadador, pero en su condición no podría hacer mucho.

Los humanos gritaron desde la cueva, alarmados, pero sus voces se desvanecían mientras los hermanos eran arrastrados por la corriente. Con un brazo alrededor del pecho de Legolas, Keldarion intentaba mantenerse a flote. El río los llevaba directamente al territorio de los enanos. Cuando estaban a una buena distancia de sus captores, el príncipe nadó hacia una orilla.

Los dos salieron del agua para luego colapsar, jadeando para recuperar el aliento. Los sonidos de la noche podían oírse claramente: los grillos cantando, el viento soplando entre las hojas, el aullido de un lobo… Era el sonido normal del bosque, tranquilo y misterioso.

Y luego Keldarion escuchó algo extraño. Se giró para ver qué era y se le rompió el corazón en pedazos. A su lado, Legolas se abrazaba a sí mismo, intentando encogerse el máximo posible. Su cuerpo casi desnudo no dejaba de temblar y le castañeteaban los dientes. Sollozos desgarradores escapaban de sus labios y tenía la cara empapada de lágrimas.

"Legolas."

Legolas se sobresaltó cuando su hermano le tocó el hombro descubierto, pero dejó que le diera un abrazo reconfortante. Luego siguió sollozando, intentando aferrarse a la cordura. Keldarion le acarició el cabello húmedo, balanceándose hacia atrás y hacia adelante sin dejar de llorar también.

 _¡Valar, dadnos fuerza! ¡Ayudadle a sobreponerse a esto!_

Hasta los árboles lloraron por el cruel destino de los hermanos esa noche…

xxxxxxxx

Lágrimas cristalinas cayeron por la piel de alabastro de sus mejillas. Cerrando los ojos, se alejó del espejo. _Han tenido que pagar un alto precio. El más joven está destruido y el mayor está desesperado. Todo esto por el bien de la Tierra Media._

Una mano le tocó el hombro.

"¿Galadriel, mi amor?"

Se giró hacia la otra mitad de su alma, su esposo. El señor Celeborn.

"Thranduil debe estar desesperado por la preocupación. Estos desastrosos eventos lo destrozarán."

Secando las lágrimas de su reina, el señor élfico dijo:

"Pidió nuestra ayuda con un mensaje que llegó hace un par de horas. Le ordené a Haldir que lleve un grupo de guerreros a Mirkwood. El responsable de esto lo pagará."

"Deberíamos haberlos enviado antes, cuando nuestros oficiales desaparecieron. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde para los hermanos de Mirkwood…"

Celeborn tiró de su barbilla con delicadeza y miró a sus profundos ojos azules. Estaban llenos de culpa y arrepentimiento.

"No te culpes por esto, mi amor. Maifron caerá, nos aseguraremos de ello –entonces sonrió débilmente antes de continuar hablando-. No pierdas la esperanza. Los príncipes son más fuertes de lo que imaginamos. Lo superarán."

xxxxxxxxxx

Keldarion reacomodó a su hermano en sus brazos y tropezó por el bosque en dirección a la cueva de los enanos. El río los había acercado mucho, pero el sol ya se elevaba sobre el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de color rojo. Entonces miró a su hermano, que estaba inconsciente.

Legolas había colapsado de extenuación tras solo unos pocos pasos temblorosos y Keldarion lo llevaba desde entonces. Le dolían los brazos ya, pero se sobrepuso. Eso no era nada comparado a lo que Legolas había pasado. Si llevarlo en brazos durante cientos de leguas borrara su experiencia, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Sabían que estaba solo a unas cuantas yardas de la abertura de la cueva, así que con un poco de reticencia dejó a su hermano en el suelo, oculto tras unos arbustos. También rompió unas ramas y lo cubrió con ellas. Entonces le acarició la frente y dijo en voz baja.

"No tardaré, hermano."

Se puso en pie, miró a Legolas una última vez y luego avanzó hacia la cueva.

"¡Detente, elfo! ¿A qué has venido? –gritó el enano que vigilaba la entrada al verlo acercarse. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de quién era y abrió los ojos como platos-. ¿Keldarion?"

Keldarion no supo cómo reaccionar.

"¿Tarang?"

Ese enano había tenido algunos problemas con Legolas. Lo había secuestrado hacía cincuenta años después de que el príncipe cayera en una trampa. Legolas había tenido su revancha, pero Keldarion todavía le guardaba algo de rencor por el incidente. Tarang miró al elfo de arriba abajo, confundido al verlo empapado y solo con sus polainas.

"¿Nadando a esta hora, elfo? ¿Y te perdiste en el proceso?"

Si no tuviera prisa, Keldarion le habría dado un buen puñetazo, pero en lugar de eso se acercó más a la cueva. Un grito desde el interior le hizo detenerse.

"¡Príncipe Keldarion! –un enano se acercó corriendo, mirándolo fijamente. Keldarion se quedó congelado. _Si no me equivoco es…_ -. ¡Soy yo! ¡Gimli! ¿No me recuerdas? Le di el pequeño tigre a tu hermano" –dijo, emocionado.

 _Claro_ , pensó Keldarion. _Este es el enano que cuidó de Legolas durante su cautiverio_. _Ha crecido._

"Sí, Gimli. Me acuerdo de ti."

Gimli lo observó, confundido.

"¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Legolas? Me gustaría saber cómo le va al tigre."

Keldarion le respondió tristemente.

"Murió hace unos meses. Legolas y yo estamos en problemas."

"¿Problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas?"

"No puedo decírtelo, pero tuve que venir porque necesito vuestra ayuda."

"¿Con qué? ¿Legolas está bien?"

Keldarion cerró los ojos, pero Gimli notó la angustia en su expresión.

"Por favor, no me hagas más preguntas. Todo lo que necesito es un par de mantas y me iré."

Gimli asintió, comprensivo. Le ordenó a otro enano que trajera las mantas y volvió a girarse hacia el príncipe.

"¿Dónde está, Keldarion? Tengo que verlo."

El príncipe inclinó la cabeza hacia donde estaban los arbustos.

"Lo dejé por allí –sujetó a Gimli por el brazo cuando éste intentó ir hacia allí-. No. Por favor."

Gimli estaba cada vez más alarmado.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? Es mi amigo. ¡Tengo que verlo!"

"¡No en su condición, Gimli! ¡No creo que esté listo para ver a nadie!"

Gimli se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo dificultades para controlar sus emociones. El elfo estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero al mismo tiempo le brillaban los ojos de furia.

"Le ha pasado algo horrible, ¿verdad?"

Keldarion asintió.

"No es él mismo. Tengo que llevarlo a casa lo antes posible."

"Pero si está herido podemos curarle aquí…"

"¡No! –Keldarion suspiró-. No, Gimli. Es muy amable por tu parte, pero tengo que llevarlo a casa."

En enano de antes volvió con las mantas y se las dio al elfo.

"Gracias –dijo Keldarion, agradecido. Ya se estaba dando la vuelta cuando recordó algo-. Gimli, estad alerta. Hay un grupo de humanos cerca y podrían venir por aquí buscando a alguien."

Gimli se quedó congelado.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque les dije que esa persona estaría aquí."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué estás hablando?" –saltó Tarang, levantando su hacha.

"Eso no te interesa. Pero podréis encargaros de unos veinte hombres, ¿no?"

Tarang se sintió insultado.

"¿Veinte? ¡Podríamos encargarnos de hasta cientos de ellos!"

A pesar de la tensa situación, Keldarion sonrió.

"Lo sé. Gracias otra vez, Gimli. Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos en mejores circunstancias."

"Eso espero, Keldarion" –contestó Gimli mientras el elfo desaparecía de su vista.

Cuando llegó a donde estaba su hermano, Keldarion se sobresaltó al ver que Legolas ya se había despertado. El elfo más joven estaba sentado, mirando a su alrededor en estado de pánico.

"Legolas, soy yo. Estoy aquí –Keldarion se apresuró hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado. Apartó las ramas y lo cubrió con una manta-. ¿Puedes andar?"

Legolas asintió débilmente y tiró de los bordes de la tela cálida. Tras cubrirlo con la otra manta, Keldarion lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, se giró hacia donde estaba el palacio del Bosque Negro… y se detuvo en seco. Gimli estaba delante de ellos, consternado.

Keldarion maldijo en voz baja, enfadado consigo mismo por no sentir acercarse al enano. No comprendía como éste había logrado tal hazaña.

"¡Gimli! ¿No te dije que no vinieras?" –gruñó.

Gimli se acercó, mirando a su amigo.

"¿Legolas? –el elfo solo le devolvió la mirada sin ninguna expresión, como si no lo reconociera. El enano lo intentó otra vez-. ¿No me recuerdas? Soy Gimli. Te di el tigre hace unos años."

Legolas no respondió, pero ocultó la cara en el hombro de su hermano para escapar de la mirada del enano. Keldarion suspiró.

"Tenemos que irnos, Gimli. Por favor, no hagas más preguntas."

Gimli dejó que los dos hermanos se fueran, observándolos con una mezcla de emociones. _¿Qué te ha pasado, Legolas? ¿Por qué te ves tan destrozado?_


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Nada más oír que habían visto venir a sus hijos, Thranduil salió corriendo por la puerta principal y suspiró, aliviado, al verlos andando. _Si pueden caminar están bien, ¿no?_ Pero luego su sonrisa se desvaneció al verles las caras. _¡Valar! Algo está mal. ¡Algo está muy mal!_

Los hermanos eran escoltados por la guardia del reino, pero éstos los seguían a pie. _¿No deberían haberles ofrecido sus caballos? ¿Por qué en vez de eso todos vienen andando?_ Thranduil estaba cada vez más inquieto, sobre todo al ver cómo temblaba Legolas.

"Padre" –Keldarion no supo qué más decir cuando llegaron hasta él y Legolas solo lo miró en silencio.

El rey se obligó a concentrarse y les dio órdenes a los sirvientes para que llevaran medicinas y agua caliente a las habitaciones de los príncipes. Con un brazo alrededor de Legolas, Thranduil los condujo al piso superior del palacio. Tras dejarlo en su cama, Keldarion insistió en quedarse a pesar de las protestas de su padre.

"Padre, no estoy herido. No necesito atención médica –se quitó la manta y le mostró su piel intacta-. Es Legolas quien tiene que ser atendido… pero no por los sirvientes. Padre, por favor, diles que se vayan."

Thranduil lo hizo a regañadientes, después de que trajeran el agua caliente, toallas y algunas medicinas. Los tres miembros de la familia real se quedaron solos cuando se cerró la puerta.

Legolas estaba tendido en su cama con los ojos abiertos. Seguía consciente, pero parecía sin vida. Thranduil miró a Keldarion en busca de respuestas, pero su hijo mayor solo sacudió la cabeza y sacó la piedra manyan.

El rey se sentó en la cama y le quitó la manta. Al principio se sintió aliviado al no ver heridas en su piel, pero entonces se le aceleró el pulso al ver que su hijo más joven estaba casi desnudo, con las caderas cubiertas por la túnica de Keldarion y que varios rastros de sangre recorrían sus piernas.

Thranduil volvió a mirar a su hijo mayor, con los ojos como platos, incrédulo. _Por favor, no me digas que ha sido…_ Keldarion cerró los ojos y asintió, confirmando sus peores temores.

El rey quiso gritar de rabia con todo su ser, pero se contuvo a duras penas. Estuvo cegado de furia durante casi un minuto entero, a punto de perder el control sobre sus emociones. _¡No! ¡Mantén la calma! ¡Han pasado un infierno y debes ser su ancla! ¡No ahora, Thranduil! ¡No ahora!_ Respiró hondo, luego se giró hacia su hijo menor y le apoyó la cabeza en su regazo.

Keldarion ya había puesto la piedra manyan en un vaso de agua. Apoyó el borde en los labios de Legolas y le dijo que bebiera. Legolas se lo tomó sin protestar, como una marioneta. Cada vez más preocupado, el rey le acarició el pelo mientras Keldarion atendía gentilmente la herida de su hermano.

Legolas no pudo evitar llorar de humillación. Se repetía mentalmente: _Es mi hermano y mi padre. Me conocen desde siempre. ¿Pero entonces por qué me siento tan sucio?_ Las lágrimas le resbalaron por la mejilla, humedeciendo la ropa de su padre.

Cuando se estaba quedando dormido, Legolas gritaba mentalmente. _¡Quiero morir! ¡Mandos! ¡Llévame ahora! ¡Sácame de esta pesadilla!_

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ya completamente vestido, Keldarion salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de Legolas. Thranduil seguía sentado a su lado, observándolo dormir. El rey levantó la mirada y se sobresaltó al ver a su hijo empuñando su espada. El príncipe heredero estaba lleno de determinación.

"Voy tras ellos, padre. Se arrepentirán de haber tocado a mi hermano de esa manera."

"Pero… -Thranduil se detuvo, observando el rostro cansado de Keldarion. Sabía que nada de lo que diría lo detendría, así que asintió y dijo-: Ve, entonces. Y prométeme que volverás sano y salvo."

"Lo haré, padre. Lo prometo" –Keldarion se inclinó y besó la cabeza dorada de Legolas. Tras murmurar algunas palabras reconfortantes, el príncipe mayor se enderezó y salió de la habitación.

Thranduil suspiró. _Uno de mis hijos busca venganza y el otro está roto en pedazos. ¿Qué será de mi familia de ahora en adelante?_ Entonces miró a Legolas. El elfo más joven parecía estar tan tranquilo que nadie sospecharía que acababa de pasar por una experiencia tan horrible. Solo su brillo cada vez más tenue decía lo contrario. _¿Cuánto es capaz de soportar una persona? ¿Legolas volverá a ser él mismo?_

 _La piedra manyan cura su cuerpo, ¿pero puede hacer lo mismo con su alma?_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

El capitán de Lothlorien vio que se acercaban varios guerreros de Mirkwood, liderados por el príncipe Keldarion. Éste lo saludó nada más llegar.

"Haldir."

"Kel" –Haldir le devolvió el saludo, pero sintió un escalofrío al ver su expresión.

"Parece que los alcanzaste antes que nosotros" –dijo Keldarion mientras desmontaba.

Miró a los mercenarios esposados arrodillados en el suelo justo delante de la entrada a la cueva de los enanos. Ellos estaban a un lado, permitiendo a regañadientes que los elfos se encargaran de los prisioneros a su manera. También había varios cadáveres en el suelo, muertos por las hachas de los enanos o las flechas de los elfos. Jongos miraba a Keldarion con una sonrisa maléfica.

"Mi señor y mi señora recibieron el mensaje del rey Thranduil. Vinimos tan pronto como pudimos y nos unimos a la lucha de los enanos y estos humanos. Luego descubrimos que habíais escapado y vuelto al palacio –le dijo Haldir-. ¿Qué planeas hacer con ellos?"

Keldarion miraba a Jongos directamente, con los puños apretados de rabia. El hombre gritó de repente.

"Mi príncipe, ¿cómo está tu hermano? ¿Le va bien? ¿Me echa de menos?"

Y Keldarion explotó. Corrió hacia él y le dio un puñetazo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas. A Jongos se le giró la cabeza del golpe y empezó a brotarle sangre por la boca y la nariz.

"¡Desátalo! –ordenó Keldarion-. ¡Y dale una espada!"

Sin decir nada, Haldir cortó las ataduras de Jongos y le dio un arma. Nada más cogerla, Jongos blandió la espada e intentó golpear a Keldarion, pero el príncipe ya había sacado la suya y lo esperaba. Simplemente dio un paso hacia un lado y Jongos tropezó. El hombre se enderezó y volvió a enfrentarse a Keldarion. Volvió a balancear su espada. Se notaba que solía usarla.

Pero Keldarion era un excelente espadachín, el mejor de Mirkwood, de hecho. Esto era un simple juego para él. Solo jugaba con el hombre, dejándolo en evidencia. El hombre se enfadaba cada vez más cuando Keldarion evadía y bloqueaba sus ataques sin esfuerzo y sin ni siquiera empezar a sudar. Jongos supo que estaba condenado a una muerte horrible.

Tras seguirle el juego durante casi quince minutos, Keldarion finalmente perdió la paciencia. Movió su espada formando un arco y la clavó justo en la ingle de Jongos. El hombre abrió mucho los ojos por el dolor extremo y el shock. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero no emitió ningún sonido. A la vez que soltaba la espada, Jongos cayó al suelo y empezó a sufrir espasmos, gritando por fin de agonía.

Pero Keldarion no se detuvo. Le clavó la espada en el mismo lugar una y otra vez, maldiciendo todo el tiempo. Jongos ya estaba muerto, pero el príncipe no se detenía, cegado por la furia y el dolor de su corazón.

"¡Keldarion! ¡Para, su alteza! ¡Por favor!" –Haldir se le acercó y le sujetó el brazo.

El capitán sintió los músculos tensos bajo su mano y el príncipe se giró hacia él lentamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Haldir no supo qué hacer al ver la angustia en su rostro. Nunca había visto a su amigo perder el control de esa forma. Lo que los hermanos habían experimentado en manos de esos hombres tuvo que ser peor que la muerte.

"Kel, está muerto. Se acabó" –dijo con suavidad.

Keldarion miró el cuerpo mutilado de Jongos, un poco confundido por la fuerza de su furia. Pero su corazón todavía sangraba. El príncipe clavó la espada en el suelo, se arrodilló y cerró los ojos, exhausto. Con una mano en el mango de su espada, sacudió la cabeza dolorida.

"Sí, está muerto. ¿Pero por qué me sigue doliendo el corazón? ¿Y por qué siento que he perdido a Legolas para siempre?" –ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta.

Los otros elfos desviaron la mirada por respeto y se encargaron de los otros humanos para no prestar atención a la conversación. Los enanos miraban al príncipe de Mirkwood, sorprendidos. Siempre lo habían visto en calma, pero el comprobar que los elfos podían actuar tan impulsivamente era algo que le contarían a sus próximas generaciones.

Haldir apretó el hombro del príncipe.

"¿Por qué pierdes la esperanza, Keldarion? Legolas sigue vivo, ¿verdad?"

Keldarion se secó las lágrimas.

"Está vivo, pero su alma está muerta. No sé cómo traerlo de vuelta, Haldir. Y no creo que haber matado a Jongos vaya a cambiar nada."

"Mientras Legolas siga respirando y su corazón latiendo hay esperanza, Kel. Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y sé que tu hermano es fuerte. Pero tú también necesitas serlo, porque él no puede hacerlo solo… no después de lo que le han hecho."

Keldarion vio cómo Haldir miraba el cuerpo de Jongos con disgusto. No estaba sorprendido al ver que había adivinado lo que había pasado. El capitán de Lothlorien tenía una mente aguda y al ver cómo Keldarion apuñalaba al hombre en ese lugar concreto había sumado dos y dos y llegó a la terrible respuesta.

El príncipe de Mirkwood se puso en pie y envainó su espada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que un enano se acercaba. Gimli.

"Keldarion, sigo enfadado con tu hermano por haberme ignorado esta mañana –dijo. Keldarion se quedó inmóvil, pero antes de que el príncipe pudiera responder, Gimli añadió-: ¡Nadie me ignora de esa forma y sale impune! ¡Nadie! ¡Ni siquiera un principito como él!"

Keldarion se quedó estupefacto cuando Gimli le puso una cesta en los brazos. Miró en su interior y vio un águila calva de plumaje dorado en el fondo. El príncipe volvió a mirar a Gimli, confundido.

"Lo encontré ayer en la montaña. Tiene un ala rota y se me da fatal cuidar de animales heridos, así que… -Gimli se balanceó de un lado a otro-. Creo que Legolas sabe mejor qué hacer. Todavía tiene la piedra, ¿no?"

Keldarion abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla sin saber qué decir. Miró a Gimli a los ojos y vio compasión en ellos. Por fin entendió lo que intentaba hacer.

"Me aseguraré de dárselo, Gimli."

Si el amor de Legolas por los animales indefensos no era capaz de sacarlo de la oscuridad y traerlo de vuelta a la luz, nada lo haría…


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Cuando Legolas se despertó, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, para su alivio. No estaba de humor para tener compañía, ni siquiera de su padre y su hermano. Prefería quedarse a solas para lamentarse sin que nadie lo viera.

Quería llorar, ¿pero dónde estaban sus lágrimas? Quería gritar, ¿pero dónde estaba su voz? Quería lanzar cosas, ¿pero dónde estaba su fuerza? Solo estaba allí en la cama, débil y sin ganas de seguir. Lo único que hacía era mirar la pared que tenía en frente, sin verla realmente, pero recordándolo todo. Entonces cerró los ojos cuando empezó a acordarse de los detalles horripilantes. Seguía escuchando sus voces, cada vez más alto. Gimió y se cubrió los oídos con las manos, rezando para que se detuvieran los sonidos.

"¿Legolas?"

Dio un respingo cuando su hermano lo llamó con suavidad y se dio cuenta de lo débiles que se habían vuelto sus sentidos. _¿Cuándo ha entrado Keldarion?_ Legolas abrió los ojos a regañadientes y vio cómo Keldarion lo observaba, preocupado. Su hermano mayor se sentó en el borde de la cama y le tocó la frente fría.

"¿Qué ocurre, hermano? ¿Te duele algo?"

El príncipe más joven negó con la cabeza y se hundió más en las sábanas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien le había puesto ropa para dormir y entró en pánico momentáneamente. _¿No he sido ya bastante violado que también tengo que ser vestido por extraños?_

Keldarion vio el brillo salvaje en sus ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

"No fueron los sirvientes, Legolas. Fue padre –al ver que su hermano suspiraba de alivio, añadió-. Ellos no lo saben. Confía en mí. Nunca lo sabrán."

Legolas lo miró agradecido… y luego volvió a centrarse en la pared. Keldarion lo observaba con tristeza. _¿Por qué no habla? ¿Por qué está tan tranquilo? ¡Por favor, Legolas, di algo!_

"Lo maté, Legolas. Jongos está muerto –Legolas no dio muestras de haberlo escuchado, así que Keldarion insistió-. Ya no te molestará más."

Entonces su hermano se giró hacia él y a Keldarion le dieron ganas de golpearse por la estupidez que había dicho. Los ojos de Legolas estaban llenos de dolor y furia. Incluso muerto el hombre lo perseguiría para siempre. El príncipe tragó con nerviosismo y entonces recordó la cesta que llevaba en brazos.

"Oh, ten. Tu amigo Gimli te mandó esto. Es un águila con el ala rota. El enano pensó que tú sabrías qué hacer con este pequeñín –Legolas solo lo miró con desinterés un momento y dejó de prestarle atención otra vez-. Bueno, lo dejaré por aquí –Keldarion dejó la cesta sobre la alfombra, al lado de la cama-. Te dejo la piedra manyan sobre la mesa de noche, para cuando te sientas con más ánimo."

Legolas seguía sin responder, ni siquiera cuando el animal dio un graznido. Keldarion suspiró y se enderezó. Sabía que a Legolas le llevaría tiempo recuperarse, pero su rechazo le hacía daño.

De repente alguien tocó en la puerta y Keldarion fue a abrir. Era un sirviente que traía comida para Legolas. El príncipe cogió la bandeja y la dejó en la mesita de noche.

"Tienes que comer algo. Debes de tener hambre –su hermano siguió ignorándolo. La pared parecía ser más interesante que las magdalenas y el zumo de la bandeja. Keldarion acabó por rendirse. Si Legolas prefería estar solo, ¿qué más podía hacer él?-. Está bien, Legolas. Te dejaré a solas. Pero no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo."

Mientras Keldarion salía de la habitación, Legolas gritaba internamente. _¡No! ¡Kel, vuelve! ¡Te necesito! ¡No me dejes!_ Pero no podía emitir ningún sonido y se quedó solo otra vez. Quería llorar, ¿pero qué ganaría con eso? ¿Podría borrar su terrible experiencia? ¿Le devolvería su inocencia?

Otro graznido del águila le llamó la atención. _El ave con un ala rota. ¿Cómo puedo curar cuando yo mismo estoy roto en pedazos?_

Cuando Keldarion volvió unas horas después, Legolas se había quedado dormido. La comida y la bebida seguían allí, intactos… y el águila seguía en el mismo estado.

xxxxxxxxx

Los hombres rodearon al elfo, sonriendo con malicia. El elfo se encogió de miedo, temblando. Los humanos se reían histéricamente, disfrutando del momento. Lo sujetaron, lo inmovilizaron y lo destruyeron. El elfo gritó y gritó y gritó…

Keldarion se despertó de golpe y se sentó en la cama, tenso como un arco a punto de disparar. Tenía las mejillas empapadas; había llorado en sueños.

Había pasado casi una semana desde la tragedia. Legolas seguía sin hablar… y el príncipe heredero seguía con las mismas pesadillas. Se abrazó las rodillas y sollozó. _¡He fallado! ¡No pude protegerle! ¿Qué clase de hermano mayor soy? ¡Ahora Legolas es solo una concha vacía! ¡Es mi culpa! Mi culpa…_

Tardó media hora en calmarse, y para cuando lo hizo, salió al balcón y miró el cielo azul de la mañana. El bosque estaba más verde que nunca. Todo en Mirkwood era tan hermoso como siempre… pero el viento y los árboles transmitían tristeza. La naturaleza estaba ligada a Legolas.

Haldir y sus guerreros habían vuelto a Lothlorien tras su misión fallida de averiguar dónde se ocultaba Maifron. El mago malvado ocultaba muy bien su presencia, pero los elfos continuaban sin rendirse. Lo encontrarían… tarde o temprano.

Pero todavía no había cambios con Legolas. Su nuevo pasatiempo favorito era mirar la pared con los ojos vacíos. Casi no comía ni bebía… y nunca salía de su habitación. También ignoraba al águila que seguía al lado de su cama, así que Keldarion tenía que alimentarla todos los días. Sin embargo, no había usado la piedra manyan para curarla, pues todavía tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciera Legolas.

Todos en el Bosque Negro estaban terriblemente preocupados por su amado príncipe. No podían evitar sentir que algo horrible estaba a punto de ocurrir.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas se sentó en la cama y observó su reflejo en el espejo. No vio nada especial en su rostro. Su piel era demasiado pálida, su cabello ya no brillaba y sus ojos no resplandecían. Estaba sucio… roto…

Entonces vio un cuchillo pequeño en la bandeja. Lo habían traído para pelar las manzanas. Se levantó, lo cogió y se sentó en el suelo apoyado en la cama.

Sin temblar un ápice, empezó a deslizar la afilada hoja contra su piel perfecta…


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Thranduil estuvo a punto de chocar con Keldarion cuando se dirigía a una de sus usuales visitas a la habitación de Legolas. Su hijo mayor estaba pálido y parecía cansado, con los ojos rojos.

"¿Una mala noche, hijo?"

Keldarion sonrió débilmente.

"Sobreviviré."

Entraron juntos a la habitación de Legolas… y se llevaron el peor susto de sus vidas. Legolas estaba sentado con calma sobre un charco de su propia sangre mientras se clavaba un cuchillo profundamente en la muñeca.

Durante un momento nadie hizo nada. Nadie dijo nada. Legolas miró hacia ellos cuando entraron y siguió observándolos, inexpresivo. Su rostro, su bonito rostro estaba lleno de cientos de pequeños cortes. Thranduil estuvo a punto desmayarse del shock y Keldarion estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.

"¡Legolas!"

Los elfos se movieron hacia Legolas a la vez. Keldarion le quitó el cuchillo mientras que Thranduil cogía unas toallas y las presionaba contra las muñecas del príncipe. Legolas solo miraba en silencio, sin mostrar sus emociones aún.

"¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo? –gritaba Thranduil-. ¡¿Qué demonios creías que estabas haciendo?! –sujetó a Legolas por los hombros y lo sacudió con fuerza-. ¿Intentas matarte? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¡¿Morir?!"

Legolas sacudió la cabeza, como intentando negar lo que decía. Thranduil estaba perturbado al ver cómo su hijo menor intentaba suicidarse. Su niño, que solía ser una persona cabezota, fuerte y alegre. _¿Cómo se ha vuelto tan débil?_

"¿De verdad quieres morir? ¡Entonces hazlo! –Thranduil cogió el cuchillo y se lo puso en la mano-. ¡Ahí tienes! ¡Coge esa maldita hoja y córtate el cuello! ¡Sería más rápido! ¿No crees? O mejor, ¡¿por qué no me lo clavas directamente en el pecho?! ¡Porque haciendo lo que hiciste me matas a mí también!"

"Padre, por favor…" –le suplicó Keldarion, con los ojos llorosos, abrazando a su hermano.

Entonces Legolas arrugó la cara y empezó a sollozar. Dejó caer el cuchillo ensangrentado al suelo y se sujetó de la túnica de Keldarion, llenándosela de sangre fresca.

Thranduil se dejó caer al suelo, con el corazón dolorido al oír el llanto de su hijo. Suspirando, separó a Legolas de su hermano y lo abrazó.

"Coge la piedra manyan, Kel. Tenemos que parar la hemorragia."

Con Legolas en sus brazos, el rey le cantó una canción de cuna en voz baja, llorando. Keldarion atendía las heridas auto infligidas de su hermano con la piedra, haciendo muecas como si le doliera a él mismo. Legolas, por el contrario, no mostraba signos de dolor a pesar de que debía estar en agonía. El príncipe más joven miraba a Thranduil, concentrado en la suave voz de su padre. Se quedó dormido poco después.

Thranduil y Keldarion intercambiaron miradas tristes.

"Padre, no podemos dejarlo seguir así. Me temo que está perdiendo la cabeza. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!" –Keldarion sostenía una de las manos de Legolas, intentando transmitirle algo de energía.

El rey asintió.

"Necesita a alguien que pueda atravesar el grueso caparazón en el que se ha envuelto. Y sé de alguien que puede."

xxxxxxxx

"¿Qué es lo que te fascina de la pared, mi niño?" –la suave y melodiosa voz llegó a sus oídos, sacándolo de su melancolía.

Legolas se giró y vio a la hermosa señora de Lothlorien. Galadriel le sonrió a pesar de que le dolía el corazón al ver el estado en el que se encontraba. El niño que solía hacer travesuras cada vez que visitaba Lothlorien con sus compañeros del crimen: su hermano, los gemelos de Rivendel y a veces Haldir… Verlo así le producía un dolor terrible. _Tiene un gran futuro por delante, ¿pero habrá cambiado con este incidente?_

Se sentó al lado de Legolas y le acarició el pelo gentilmente.

"Vamos, querido. Cuéntame qué te molesta."

Él miró hacia otro lado, pero Galadriel le sujetó la barbilla e hizo que la mirara a los ojos. _¿Por qué no hablas, Legolas? ¿De qué tienes miedo?_

A Legolas le temblaron los labios al oír su voz en su mente. Bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. _Por favor, mi señora. Necesito estar solo._

 _"¿La soledad sanará tu corazón, mi querido Legolas?_

Y entonces empezó a llorar. Las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas ya curadas gracias a la piedra manyan. _No lo sé, mi señora. No estoy preparado. Todavía no._

 _¿Entonces cuándo lo estarás? ¿Dejarás que esos hombres malvados sigan teniendo control sobre ti para siempre?_

 _Por favor, mi señora. No puedo…_

 _Legolas, mírame._

Legolas levantó la cabeza y miró a aquella que era lo más parecido a una madre que había tenido.

 _¿Por qué alejas a tu familia? Tu hermano y tu padre te quieren mucho. Y les estás haciendo daño._

 _No quiero hacérselo. Pero no puedo darles la cara._

 _¿Y eso por qué?_

 _No los merezco, mi señora. Me siento tan débil… y sucio…_

"¡No, no lo eres! –Galadriel elevó la voz de repente-. ¡No se te ocurra pensar eso! Estabas protegiendo el futuro de la Tierra Media y eso es algo de lo que enorgullecerse –entonces le puso una mano sobre el corazón-. Esto es lo que importa. Tu corazón es puro y hermoso. Mantenlo de esa forma, Legolas. Volverás a encontrar la luz. Te lo prometo."

Y entonces la oscuridad abandonó los ojos de Legolas. Todavía miraba a Galadriel con esa mirada triste, pero ella recogió la cesta del suelo.

"Hmm, mira qué animal tan majestuoso. Su ala está rota, pero con el tiempo sanará y volverá a volar –Galadriel se levantó, dejó la cesta sobre la cama y besó a Legolas en la frente-. El águila volverá a volar, Legolas. Recuerda mis palabras."

El príncipe la observó salir de la habitación mientras pensaba en el doble sentido de la frase. Miró al ave que graznaba con ganas entre los pliegues de la manta en la que estaba envuelta… y luego a la piedra manyan que estaba en la mesita de noche.

Ya sabía lo que necesitaba hacer…

xxxxxxxxx

Cuando Galadriel salió y cerró la puerta, los tres elfos se centraron en ella. Keldarion dejó de pasearse de un lado a otro y se acercó corriendo.

"¿Mi señora? ¿Qué piensas? ¿Se recuperará?"

"Kel" –lo amonestó Thranduil suavemente por ser tan brusco con la dama.

Keldarion se sonrojó de vergüenza.

"Perdóname, mi señora. Es que estoy preocupado…"

"Lo comprendo, Keldarion –Galadriel le sonrió. _Aquí hay otra persona que ha sido gravemente herida por las acciones de los hombres._ Tras mirar a Celeborn significativamente, cogió la mano de Keldarion-. Ven conmigo."

El príncipe estaba confundido, pero la siguió de todas formas. Thranduil miró la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Legolas, preguntándose si debía entrar. Celeborn se dio cuenta y dijo:

"Dale tiempo, Thranduil. Por la forma en la que mi esposa sonreía creo que tu hijo se recuperará."

El rey de Mirkwood se volvió hacia el señor de Lothlorien.

"Puede que tengas razón. Sigamos a esos dos. Parecía que iban al jardín."

Thranduil se había sentido muy aliviado cuando los elfos de Lothlorien habían llegado tras pedirle su ayuda a Galadriel. Él y Keldarion habían estado vigilando a Legolas muy de cerca después de su intento de suicidio y no dejaban cerca de él ningún arma u objeto punzante con el que pudiera hacerse daño. ¡Thranduil nunca se había sentido tan inútil! Pero ahora Galadriel estaba ahí y el rey podía relajarse un poco.

Thranduil y Celeborn vieron de lejos cómo Galadriel y Keldarion se sentaban en un banco del jardín.

xxxxxxx

"¿Estará bien, mi señora?" –volvió a preguntar Keldarion, ansioso por saber cómo le había ido con Legolas.

Ella lo miró a los ojos antes de preguntar.

"¿Y qué hay de ti, Keldarion? ¿Estarás bien?"

El príncipe se quedó sorprendido.

"¿De… de qué estás hablando, mi señora?"

Galadriel puso una mano sobre el puño apretado de Keldarion.

"Tu hermano no fue el único herido mientras fueron prisioneros, mi príncipe. Tú también lo fuiste."

Él chasqueó la lengua.

"Oh. Eso. Sí, yo también fui herido pero ya estoy curado. Legolas usó la piedra manyan… con sus lágrimas. ¿Puedes creerlo?"

"No me refiero a eso –replicó ella con suavidad. Él la miró, inquieto-. Has sido herido mucho más profundamente de lo que crees… con lo que le han hecho a tu hermano –Keldarion desvió la mirada, intentando ocultarle las lágrimas-. Lo que te obligaron a presenciar fue muy cruel, Keldarion. No deberías culparte por lo que pasó."

"¡No me culpo! Yo… -su voz se desvaneció y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sacudiendo la cabeza, lo intentó otra vez-. ¡Debería haberlo protegido, pero fallé!"

"¿Qué más podías hacer? Tú también eres una víctima. Si no fuera por ti seguiríais desaparecidos, como los otros elfos."

"Pero si hubiera sido más rápido…"

"Para, Keldarion. Sabes tan bien como yo que nadie tiene la culpa de esto" –Galadriel miró amorosamente a su esposo, el cual le devolvió la mirada. Entonces se acordó del día en el que miró en el espejo y cómo Celeborn la había consolado después.

"Es mi hermano pequeño, mi señora. He cuidado de él desde que era un bebé –murmuró Keldarion-. Pero ahora ya no lo reconozco. Ya no es el Legolas que conocía."

"No pierdas la esperanza, mi príncipe. Tu hermano volverá a ti. Mira" –Galadriel señaló el balcón de Legolas, que se veía claramente desde el jardín. Keldarion miró hacia allí, temeroso.

Por primera vez en días, Legolas salió de su habitación y respiró aire fresco, con el águila en su muñeca. Keldarion se puso en pie lentamente, solo parcialmente consciente de la mano de su padre sobre su hombro. No se había dado cuenta de cuándo se había acercado.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" –murmuró Thranduil.

"Volar" –dijo Galadriel escuetamente.

Con el viento revolviéndole el cabello dorado, Legolas alzó el brazo y el águila despegó… volando cada vez más alto.

"Ya está listo para el próximo paso" –dijo Celeborn.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" –preguntó Thranduil.

"Se ha enfrentado a sí mismo. Ahora debe hacerle frente a la razón de todo esto."

"¿Y qué es?"

"No qué, mi señor Thranduil, sino quién –Galadriel sonrió, orgullosa, cuando Legolas miró hacia ellos-. Tiene que enfrentarse al niño… y aceptar su destino."


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Elrond y su hija vieron desmontar a los elfos de Mirkwood, con la mirada fija en el más joven de los príncipes. Thranduil había tenido razón en el mensaje; Legolas estaba muy tranquilo… más que cuando habían llegado a pasar el verano.

"Mi señor" –lo saludó Keldarion, mientras Legolas se inclinaba respetuosamente, aún en silencio.

"Bienvenidos, queridos hijos de Thranduil. Hemos preparado unos refrescos para después del viaje. Vamos, vayamos al comedor."

La tropa de Mirkwood siguió al señor de Rivendel. Arwen fue hasta el lado de Keldarion y le sujetó la mano. No dejaba de mirar a Legolas con preocupación, preguntándole sobre él a Keldarion con la mirada. El príncipe solo sacudió la cabeza.

Legolas seguía sin hablar, pero al menos no había hecho objeciones cuando Thranduil le propuso ir a Rivendel. El rey de Mirkwood había enviado a todo un batallón de guerreros para proteger a sus hijos, temeroso de que se repitiera la tragedia. Thranduil había abrazado a Legolas con fuerza cuando iban a salir y éste le había sonreído. No lo suficiente como para mostrar sus hoyuelos, pero era un comienzo y Thranduil se sintió aliviado. No podía esperar para que Legolas volviera a ser como antes.

Estaban a punto de entrar por la gran puerta cuando Aragorn llegó corriendo.

"¡Legolas! ¡Estás aquí!"

Legolas se tensó visiblemente cuando el niño se detuvo delante de él, lleno de alegría.

"¡Sabía que volverías! ¡Me alegro tanto de verte!"

El príncipe dio un paso atrás para alejarse del humano y la sonrisa del niño se desvaneció al ver su expresión.

"¿Legolas? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás enfadado?"

Entonces los gemelos de Rivendel entraron en escena, persiguiendo a su hermano humano.

"¡Estel! –Elladan miró a su padre, intentando disculparse-. Se nos escapó."

"Legolas, ¿estás bien?" –el niño volvió a intentarlo, moviendo la mano para colocarla sobre el brazo del príncipe, pero Legolas se alejó, se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando a toda velocidad hacia el bosque que había detrás de Rivendel.

Todos lo vieron irse, preocupados. Keldarion hizo el amago de seguirlo, pero Elrond lo detuvo.

"Déjalo, Keldarion. No irá lejos y mis guardias lo protegerán."

Aragorn los miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"¿Por qué Legolas me odia, padre? ¿Por qué se ha alejado de mí?"

Elrond se arrodilló delante de él y sonrió.

"No te odia, Estel. Solo está pasando por un momento difícil. Dale tiempo."

"Pero parecía muy enfadado. ¿He hecho algo mal?"

La voz de Aragorn estaba tan triste que Keldarion sintió compasión por él. Él también se arrodilló y le dijo:

"No has hecho nada malo, Estel. Legolas estaba enfadado consigo mismo, así que no dejes de ser su amigo. Pronto va a necesitarte. ¿Puedes hacerlo?"

Aragorn asintió.

"Siempre seré su amigo."

"Bien. Ahora vete a jugar con esos dos monstruos con cerebro de guisante" –dijo Elrond, bromeando.

Los gemelos hicieron una mueca.

"Padre, deja de alentarlo" –se quejó Elrohir.

El niño siguió a sus hermanos hasta el campo de entrenamiento donde habían estado practicando tiro con arco. Aragorn miraba de vez en cuando hacia donde se había ido Legolas, esperando a que volviera.

xxxxxxxxx

Legolas estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable al recordar la cara de Aragorn hacía un momento. Estaba en medio de una batalla mental.

 _Fui muy duro con él. No tiene la culpa de esto._

 _¡Pero es un humano! ¡No puedes confiar en ellos! ¡Son crueles, peor que animales!_

 _¡Pero Estel es solo un niño! Es inocente. No es como ellos._

 _Podría llegar a ser como ellos cuando crezca._

 _No puedes saber eso. Ha sido criado por los elfos, por tu propia especie. Dale una oportunidad._

Legolas apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas. _No… Esto es demasiado. Todavía no puedo enfrentarme a él. Sigo viendo las caras de esos hombres cuando lo miro. ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Justo en la rama que estaba encima de él, un águila calva dorada observaba al príncipe como un fiel centinela…

xxxxxxxx

Legolas seguía evitando a sus amigos una semana después… sobre todo a Aragorn. El príncipe permanecía lejos del grupo, observándolos y deseando unirse a ellos, pero demasiado asustado de hacerlo. No quería ver cómo lo miraban con pena. Era consciente de que ellos no sabían qué había pasado exactamente, pero se sentía incómodo al estar cerca de ellos. Keldarion seguía mirándolo e invitándolo a unirse, pero todo lo que obtenía era que Legolas sacudiera la cabeza y volviera a desaparecer.

Un día, Legolas estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas debajo de un sauce del jardín, rodeado por las ramas que lo ocultaban de la gente cuando una doncella de Rivendel se le acercó. Era Narasene, la muchacha que le había llamado la atención en el verano.

Narasene atravesó las ramas, cargando con una cesta llena de fruta y zumo. Entonces se detuvo, esperando a que le diera permiso para acercarse. Legolas asintió y ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado en el suelo.

La hermosa doncella, la única sobrina de Glorfindel, vertió un poco de zumo en un vaso y se lo ofreció al príncipe. Legolas se lo bebió en silencio, mirándola de vez en cuando en busca de algún signo de pena o disgusto en su rostro, pero no halló ninguno y suspiró de alivio. _Por fin alguien que me trata con normalidad._

Narasene empezó a pelar una naranja con sus elegantes dedos y los dos compartieron un plato de fruta hasta que se acabó. Estuvieron todo el tiempo en silencio, sin decir nada, y media hora después, Narasene recogió las cosas y se puso en pie. Tras sonreírle con suavidad, se fue.

Esto se volvió su rutina los días siguientes. Legolas esperaba por ella debajo del sauce a las tres de la tarde y ella venía con una cesta en brazos. Como la primera vez, nunca se hablaban, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

Obviamente a los demás no se les escaparon sus encuentros. Veían como ambos se volvían cada vez más cercanos y cómo se complementaban el uno al otro. Narasene con sus rosadas mejillas y una cascada de cabello negro hasta la cintura, y Legolas con su pelo dorado y cuerpo fuerte. El príncipe sonreía ahora más a menudo… pero seguía evitando a sus amigos.

Por eso, y a sabiendas de que ya le había dado bastante tiempo, Elrond decidió lanzar la bomba unos días después…

xxxxxxxx

Elrond vio desde el balcón cómo Narasene se iba del sauce. Legolas también salió unos minutos después y se dirigió a las escaleras para irse a su habitación, pero Elrond lo interceptó a medio camino.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, Legolas?"

El príncipe del Bosque Negro se detuvo y miró al señor de Rivendel, curioso.

"Vayamos al campo de entrenamiento. Creo que ahora mismo están entrenando con la espada -Legolas era un poco reacio a seguirlo, pues sus amigos estaban allí, pero no podía oponerse al pedido de Elrond. Con pasos reticentes avanzó a su lado, deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar-. ¿Así que te gusta Nara? –preguntó Elrond. Legolas le sonrió con timidez antes de mirar hacia otro lado-. Sí, me doy cuenta de que a ella también le gustas."

Entonces la expresión de Legolas cambió. _¡Valar! ¡Ella me gusta de verdad! ¿Pero soy suficiente para ella? ¡Merece algo mejor! ¡No soy bueno para ella! Ella es tan pura… mientras que yo… he sido usado._

"¿Qué ocurre, Legolas? ¿Por qué estás tan triste? –el príncipe no respondió, como Elrond esperaba-. ¿Te sientes avergonzado por lo que te hicieron los hombres?"

Legolas se volvió hacia él de golpe, con los ojos como platos. _¿Cómo lo sabe?_ Entonces entrecerró los ojos hasta que se volvieron rendijas. _Keldarion. ¡Prometió no decírselo a nadie!_

Legolas salió corriendo de golpe hacia los campos de entrenamiento y Elrond sonrió. _Ahora te dejo el resto a ti, Kel. Tu hermano está tan molesto que está a punto de golpear a alguien… ¡y ese alguien serás tú!_

xxxxxxxx

"Mueve los pies, Estel. Así" –Keldarion le enseñaba a Aragorn la postura correcta para sostener una espada.

A pesar de que casi no podía sostener el arma, el niño disfrutaba tanto de la lección que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Arwen y los gemelos lo observaban orgullosos y de vez en cuando lo animaban.

Entonces Arwen cogió su espada y le dio unas palmadas a Keldarion en el hombro.

"Vamos a enseñarle un combate de verdad."

Keldarion la miró de arriba a abajo.

"¿No tienes miedo de que tu vestido se rompa en pedazos, mi señora?"

Ella sonrió y los gemelos silbaron mientras se reían.

"Puedes intentarlo, principito."

"Bien. Estel, aléjate un poco, por favor. Vas a ver a un experto en acción."

"¿Experto? ¡Ja!" –replicó Arwen, haciendo que sus hermanos se rieran con más ganas.

Los dos se saludaron y entonces se colocaron en posición, listos para empezar. Ella hizo el primer movimiento, acercándose a él y balanceando la espada. Como esperaba, Keldarion la bloqueó fácilmente… ¡pero no se esperaba que la agarrara de repente y le diera un beso en los labios!

"¡Kel! ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso!" –gritó, indignada, todavía sujeta por el brazo de Keldarion.

Aragorn y los gemelos rodaban por el suelo en medio de un ataque de risa. El príncipe del Bosque Negro la miraba, divertido.

"Ese combate fue demasiado corto, ¿no crees? ¿Deberíamos seguir?" –se inclinó otra vez y le robó otro beso.

Arwen se echó a reír.

"Estás loco, ¿lo sabías? –entonces dejó de reírse de repente al ver a Legolas acercándose-. Err… Kel, tu hermano viene hacia aquí. ¡Y parece furioso!"

Keldarion se dio la vuelta y vio la ira en el rostro de su hermano. Al principio se alarmó, pero luego se fijó que tras él venía Elrond a paso más tranquilo. El señor de Rivendel lo miraba fijamente y Keldarion se acordó de la charla que habían tenido la primera noche que pasaron allí. No se había sorprendido al averiguar que Elrond sabía qué había pasado exactamente con Legolas, pues tenía la capacidad de ver más allá de sus ojos, al igual que su suegra, Galadriel. Algo que había dicho debía haber hecho que Legolas reaccionara así.

Legolas cogió la espada que sujetaba Elladan y avanzó hacia su hermano. Arwen se alejó al ver la determinación con la que avanzaba y Keldarion permaneció allí con calma, esperando a que su hermano hiciera el primer movimiento.

Cuando Legolas atacó, Keldarion estaba listo y lo bloqueó. Legolas siguió atacando una y otra vez, balanceando la espada con todas sus fuerzas. Keldarion tenía que usar toda su fuerza para contenerlo, pero poco después empezó a ganar terreno.

La lucha era hermosa de ver, pero atemorizante al mismo tiempo. Los hermanos eran hábiles y se movían ágilmente como llevando a cabo una danza guerrera, girando y moviéndose de izquierda a derecha. Aragorn y los elfos de Rivendel no apartaban la mirada, a sabiendas de que nunca olvidarían esa visión.

A pesar de que solía usar más el arco y las cuchillas gemelas, no se podía negar la habilidad de Legolas con la espada. Había tenido un buen maestro: su propio hermano. Keldarion estaba orgulloso al ver cuánto había mejorado, pero sabía que la reacción de su hermano estaba guiada por sus tumultuosos sentimientos.

Influenciado por sus emociones, Legolas cometió un error. Se movió demasiado bajo y eso le dio la oportunidad a Keldarion de derribarlo. Al caer hacia atrás, se le cayó la espada y el príncipe mayor le apoyó la espada contra el cuello. Keldarion lo miró.

"¿Te rindes?"

Legolas sacudió la cabeza y gritó:

"¡Nunca! –Keldarion se quedó atónito al escucharlo hablar de repente. También escuchó cómo los demás jadeaban de sorpresa-. ¡Se lo dijiste! –siseó Legolas.

Keldarion se quedó congelado.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¡Elrond lo sabe! ¡Prometiste no decírselo a nadie!"

Keldarion sacudió la cabeza-.

"Legolas, nunca rompo mis promesas."

"¿Pero cómo…?"

Entonces lo comprendió y no pudo evitar sentirse estúpido. _¡Claro que Elrond lo sabe! ¡Tiene la capacidad de ver! ¡Valar! ¡Acabo de intentar matar a mi hermano porque no podía pensar correctamente!_

Evitando las miradas de los demás por vergüenza, Legolas se separó de él, se puso en pie y echó a correr en dirección al bosque, sin responder cuando su hermano lo llamó.

 **¿Por fin algo bueno para Legolas en medio de tanta desgracia? ¿Alguien más huele a romance? :)**


	10. Capítulo10

Capítulo 10

"¡Estel!"

Los gemelos hicieron amago de sujetarlo cuando salió corriendo detrás de Legolas.

"No, dejadlo ir" –dijo Elrond.

"¿Es eso prudente, padre? Quiero decir, Legolas está… bueno… ha estado muy enfadado con Estel últimamente" –preguntó Elrohir.

"No está exactamente enfadado, hijo. Legolas solo está confuso, pero Estel tiene el poder de hacerle ver la luz. Créeme."

Arwen rodeó la cintura de Keldarion con un brazo mientras observaban irse a Aragorn.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"¿Legolas?" –se escuchó a Aragorn, cohibido.

"Vete, Estel" –replicó el elfo sin mirarlo.

Estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, observando con apatía el arroyo que fluía a unos pocos pasos. Sin embargo, el joven humano no se marchó. Veía claramente que el elfo estaba sufriendo.

"No puedo dejarte, Legolas. Le prometí a tu hermano que siempre sería tu amigo."

A Legolas le dolió el corazón, conmovido por el convencimiento de la voz de Aragorn. Lo miró y vio al niño sentándose a su lado sobre la hierba. Legolas desvió la mirada al ver sus ojos suplicantes.

"No soy una buena compañía ahora mismo, Estel. Por favor, vete. No me lo perdonaría si te hago daño con mis crueles palabras."

"Entonces no digas nada, Legolas. Lo que no digas no me hará daño. Solo quiero sentarme aquí a tu lado… y mirar el agua."

Así que los dos amigos se sentaron uno al lado del otro, mirando el arroyo en silencio… sin percatarse de todos los ojos que vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"¿Qué hacen? Parece que no están hablando."

"Shh… ¡silencio! ¡Eres más ruidoso que un orco!"

"¡Los dos sois ruidosos! ¿Por qué no seguís y así se dan cuenta de que estamos vigilándolos detrás de los arbustos?"

"¡¿Y ahora quién es el que hace el escándalo?!"

"¡Niños! –siseó Elrond, mirando a los cuatro elfos jóvenes con exasperación-. ¿Necesito ponerme a retorcer orejas para que os quedéis en silencio?"

Todos se estremecieron al oír eso y se callaron al instante cuando Elrond elevó una ceja.

"Oh, mirad. Estel va hacia el agua" –susurró Arwen.

"¿No irá a meterse, no? Todavía no sabe nadar" –dijo Elrohir.

"¡Claro que no sabe nadar! ¡Te tiene a ti de profesor!" –se rio Elladan.

Elrohir lo golpeó en la cabeza y habrían empezado a pelearse si Elrond no los hubiera sujetado por las orejas puntiagudas.

"¡Comportaos o volveréis a casa de una patada!"

Haciendo muecas, los gemelos se estuvieron quietos y se unieron a los demás en la vigilancia de los dos que estaban cerca del arroyo…

xxxxxxxxxxx

El agua tentaba a Aragorn a acercarse. Se levantó y fue hasta la orilla.

"Creo que voy a tomar un baño. ¿Quieres unirte, Legolas?"

El elfo lo ignoró, mirando la hierba en trance. Aragorn se encogió de hombros, se quitó la camisa y las botas y entró. El agua estaba fría y era refrescante después de la práctica de espada. Le llegaba por la cintura cuando dijo:

"¡Vamos, Legolas! ¡El agua está muy rica!"

Legolas casi sonrió, pero no miró hacia él. Aragorn se echó a reír y palmeó en el agua.

"¡Sé que también quieres nadar, Legolas! ¡No puedes engañarme! ¡Vamos, te reto!" –se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, jugando, y entonces de repente perdió el equilibrio.

Con un grito el niño se sumergió, salpicando.

"¡Leg… Legolas! ¡Ayuda! –se hundió otra vez, estirando las manos desesperadamente-. ¡Ayúdame!"

Legolas se puso en pie de golpe y se acercó corriendo… pero entonces se detuvo antes de saltar, observando al niño en estado de pánico, dudoso. Su corazón luchaba con su mente.

 _¡Déjalo! ¡Es su culpa que pasaras por ese dolor y miseria! ¡Déjalo morir!_

 _¡No! ¡No puedo! ¡Es mi amigo!_

 _¡Es tu enemigo! ¡Fuiste destruido por él!_

 _¡No es verdad! ¡No estoy destruido! Al menos ya no. Ahora estoy completo._

 _¡Recordarás lo que te hicieron cada vez que veas su cara!_

 _Sí, siempre lo recordaré._

 _¡Nunca serás el mismo!_

 _Lo sé… seré más fuerte que antes…_

Mientras Legolas deliberaba, el niño desapareció completamente bajo el agua…

xxxxxxxxxxx

Elladan y Elrohir estuvieron a punto de correr hacia allí, pero Elrond los detuvo.

"¡No!"

"Pero padre, ¡Legolas no hace nada! ¡Solo está ahí mirando!"

"¡Tenemos que salvar a Estel antes de que sea demasiado tarde!"

"¡He dicho que no! ¡Quedaos ahí y observad!"

Keldarion estaba muy inquieto.

"Pero, mi señor…"

"Confía en mí. Confía en tu hermano. Ten fe en él" –le dijo Elrond.

Los elfos se quedaron allí mirando, ansiosos, rezando por la vida del niño y esperando que Legolas hiciera algo pronto.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas se lanzó con elegancia a las aguas cristalinas. Se desplazó ágilmente como un pez, en dirección al cuerpo inmóvil del niño. Lo sujetó por un brazo y volvió a la superficie. Tan pronto como subieron a la orilla, Legolas tendió a Aragorn sobre su estómago y le golpeó la espalda, gritando:

"¡Respira, Estel! ¡Vamos, respira!"

Siguió estimulándolo hasta que el niño empezó a toser… y cogió aire.

"¿Legolas?" –Aragorn empezó a llorar.

Legolas lo abrazó y le frotó la espalda.

"No pasa nada, Estel. Vas a estar bien. Todo está bien ya."

"¡Podría haber muerto! ¡Pero me salvaste! ¡Te debo la vida!" –dijo, sollozando.

Legolas se separó un poco y miró a Aragorn, el futuro de la Tierra Media, a los ojos.

"No me debes nada, Estel."

Tras soltarlo, Legolas se arrodilló sobre una pierna ceremoniosamente, se apoyó la mano derecha sobre el pecho y dijo:

"Yo, Legolas hijo de Thranduil del reino del Bosque, prometo protegerte, Estel, con todo lo que tengo. Juro protegerte con mi espada y mi arco, con mi vida, con mi corazón… -Legolas hizo una pausa y sonrió antes de continuar-: … y con mi alma."

Aragorn lo miraba, asombrado, con los ojos como platos. Legolas estaba brillando… y su brillo seguía haciéndose cada vez más fuerte.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Arwen miró a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Es hermoso."

Elrond sonrió y abrazó a su hija.

"Sí, lo es."

Keldarion sonreía de oreja a oreja, con los ojos empañados.

"Mi hermano ha vuelto."

Los gemelos suspiraron de alivio.

"¡Gracias a los Valar que no tuvimos que matarlo por dejar ahogarse a Estel!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Volvamos, Estel."

"Err… Legolas, creo que deberías saber que no me dejan acercarme al arroyo sin mis hermanos. ¡Si averiguan que estuve nadando ahí me castigarán todo un año!"

Legolas se rio.

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Todavía no sé nadar muy bien."

"Bueno, eso fue obvio."

"¿No se lo dirás?"

"No. ¿No acabo de jurar protegerte?"

Aragorn sonrió mientras recogía su camisa y sus botas y cogía a Legolas de la mano.

"Si preguntan diles que me caí, ¿vale?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"¡Dispersaos!" –ordenó Elrond de repente.

Los elfos más jóvenes se sobresaltaron y entraron en pánico, alejándose de los arbustos cuando los dos amigos pasaron cerca. Legolas miró hacia allí y se detuvo. Acababa de oír algunos susurros y maldiciones, pero solo podía ver los arbustos moviéndose. Sacudiendo la cabeza, llevó a Aragorn de la mano hacia Rivendel.

Cuando llegaron al jardín, vieron que Elrond estaba allí con los demás. Keldarion estaba con Arwen en un banco, hablando en susurros y los gemelos de repente miraban a una mariposa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

"¿Qué os pasó?" –preguntó Elrond, señalando sus ropas empapadas.

Aragorn y Legolas se miraron antes de decir.

"¡Nos caímos!"

Los gemelos bufaron, mientras que Keldarion y Arwen se reían. Elrond casi sonrió, pero se contuvo y los observó con las cejas arqueadas.

"¿En serio?"

"¡Sí!" –dijo Aragorn, asintiendo con vehemencia.

"Muy bien. Entra y cámbiate antes de que cojas un resfriado" –le dijo Elrond.

Arwen se acercó y cogió a Aragorn de la mano, pero antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla a Legolas.

"Bienvenido de vuelta, querido Legolas."

Legolas se sonrojó y Elrond lo observó, pensativo.

"Eres un mal mentiroso, Legolas" –el príncipe enrojeció todavía más y luego se puso rígido.

"¿Los de los arbustos… erais vosotros? ¿Nos estabais espiando? –Keldarion y los gemelos se echaron a reír y Legolas sonrió, avergonzado-. ¿No vais a matarme por tardar en salvarlo, verdad?"

Los gemelos avanzaban hacia él amenazadoramente, haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

"¡Para adentro, monstruos con cerebro de guisante! –exclamó Elrond, riéndose-. Vamos a ver si Arwen necesita ayuda con Estel."

Los gemelos suspiraron, pero siguieron a su padre. Legolas se giró hacia su hermano, que seguía en el banco y se sentó a su lado. Al principio ninguno dijo nada, pues no se les ocurría de qué hablar, pero al final Keldarion dio el primer paso.

"Has mejorado con la espada. Tus movimientos fueron muy buenos."

"Tuve un buen profesor" –replicó Legolas.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio y entonces un águila calva dorada se acercó volando y se posó cerca de ellos, mirándolos fijamente.

"Es la que te dio Gimli, ¿te acuerdas?" –preguntó Keldarion.

Legolas asintió.

"Sí. Me ha seguido desde que la curé. ¡Recuérdame que le envíe a ese enano instrucciones detalladas de cómo cuidar a sus mascotas!"

Los dos se echaron a reír, iluminados por el sol. Eran una pareja extraña; uno con el pelo negro como la noche y otro con trenzas doradas. Sus lazos eran más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa de la Tierra Media.

"Lo siento, Kel" –dijo Legolas de repente.

Keldarion se sobresaltó.

"¿Qué? ¿Por intentar matarme hace rato? No soy rencoroso, hermano. ¡Aunque me alegro de seguir vivo!"

"Perdóname… por todo, por la forma en la que te he hecho daño…"

"Legolas, no tienes que…"

"Necesito decirlo, Kel, ahora que he reunido el coraje –Legolas respiró hondo, con un nudo en la garganta-. Siento haberme quedado en silencio, haber ignorado tu presencia… y rechazar tu ayuda. Quería hacerme daño, pero en el proceso te lo hice a ti también… a ti y a padre. Lo siento mucho… -tenía las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas-. Siento muchísimo que hayas tenido que ver lo que esos hombres me hicieron…"

"Legolas…"

"Nunca me perdonaré haberte dejado sufrir solo. He sido un egoísta… Lo siento, Kel. Lo siento tanto…"

Llorando también, Keldarion abrazó a su hermano.

"¡No! ¡No digas más, Legolas! Has pasado por mucho. Por favor… no digas más."

Así se quedaron un rato más, desahogándose para por fin convertir la tragedia en solo un mal recuerdo. Legolas se alejó, se secó las lágrimas y se rio. Keldarion lo miró, confuso.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Está bien, eres mejor que yo con la espada, lo admito."

"Eso es obvio. ¿Pero qué lo admites por fin?"

Legolas hizo un gesto travieso.

"¡Porque no tienes esperanza en esto!"

Se lanzó sobre Keldarion y ambos cayeron al suelo… en medio de uno de sus combates de lucha libre. Sin parar de reír, los hermanos rodaban por el suelo intentando colocarse encima del otro y atrayendo las miradas de los elfos de Rivendel que pasaban por allí. Keldarion miró hacia arriba y palideció de repente.

"Err… Legolas. Me rindo. ¡Déjame levantarme! ¡Me rindo!"

"¿Que te rindes? Eso es nuevo. ¿Desde cuándo te rindes tan fácilmente?"

"Desde que una bonita dama viene hacia aquí y me ve en un estado tan deplorable."

"¿Qué estás…?" –Legolas se giró y vio a Narasene, que les sonreía de pie al lado de ambos.

Se puso en pie rápidamente, ayudó a su hermano a levantarse… y entonces se quedó prendado de sus preciosos ojos verdes. Keldarion carraspeó.

"Ignoradme, yo no estoy."

Pero Keldarion podría haberse ahorrado el aliento, porque su hermano ya solo era consciente de Narasene. Le dio a Legolas una toalla caliente para que se secara la ropa y éste la cogió y le dio las gracias.

Ella asintió y se inclinó para luego darse la vuelta con intenciones de marcharse. Keldarion le dio un codazo a su hermano con más fuerza de la necesaria. _¡Dile algo, idiota!_ Legolas arrugó el entrecejo… pero encontró el coraje para llamarla.

"Nara."

Narasene se dio la vuelta y esperó… y esperó… ¡y esperó!

Keldarion se tomó la libertad de darle un manotazo a su hermano en la nuca.

"Gracias, mi señora… por todo" –dijo Legolas finalmente.

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

"De nada, mi señor."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Legolas, ¿por qué no le dices a tu amigo que se una a nosotros?" –sugirió Elrond.

Los elfos correteaban por el patio, preparando un festín para esa noche. Habían colocado mesas y sillas para acomodarse y un grupo de músicos se preparaba en una esquina para entretenerlos durante la cena.

Legolas sonrió y alzó el brazo derecho, mirando fijamente un punto concreto de un árbol cercano. Poco después, el águila dorada se acercó volando y se posó en el protector que llevaba en la muñeca. Los amigos de Legolas se acercaron para admirar el ave.

"¿Qué nombre vas a ponerle, hermano?" –preguntó Keldarion.

"Err… ¿Hawk?"

"¡Legolas, un águila y un halcón son del mismo tipo de aves! –exclamó Keldarion a la vez que sus amigos sufrían un ataque de risa-. ¡Ay, Elbereth! ¡No puedo creer que vaya a dejarte ponerle nombre después de las formas poco creativas con las que llamaste a tus otras mascotas! ¿Podrías ser más imaginativo?"

"¿Entonces qué tal Hawkeye? ¡Parece muy inteligente!" –sugirió Aragorn.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Pues se llamará Hawkeye."

La cena fue magnífica esa noche. Maifron, el mago malvado, todavía seguía conspirando para conseguir el regreso de Sauron.

Pero los elfos acababan de ganar una pequeña batalla; el Príncipe Legolas Greenleaf había vuelto.

 **Bueno, pues por fin llegamos al final de esta historia tan trágica. Hemos sufrido y supongo que se habrán reído un poco con este capítulo :) Muchas gracias como siempre por leer y comentar y nos vemos en la siguiente.**

 **Próximamente: 'Espinas en el Corazón. Qué ocurrió con Legolas después de Trauma.'**

 **Sí, tenemos una historia de un solo** **capítulo que es como un extra de esta historia :) Veremos las consecuencias de lo que ha pasado en esta historia.**


End file.
